


OUR NEW HOME

by Hummingbird42



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dark Tony, Irondad, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Tony has been having a rough life and the only thing that's brings him just a little bit of happiness in his messed up world is a boy named Peter Parker.





	OUR NEW HOME

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this short one shot.

Tony has been having a rough year from the break up, Pepper starting to date his friend Happy, and the Rogue Avengers being god knows where, Tony was completely alone. Until he met a little spiderling named Peter Parker, whenever he was with Peter Tony never felt alone. From the simplest of things like watching TV or working on a suit, Tony never felt this happy in his life without the help of drugs or alcohol. But when it’s time for Peter to leave and go home to his Aunt that’s when things are always the hardest for Tony.

When Tony is alone in his quiet huge house he starts to think about Peter and how he is like the son he always wanted, the son that he deserves. He’s been dealing with a lot of messed up things since his childhood, he believes he deserves a little happiness and that happiness is a 14 year old boy that lives in Queens. He can give the boy everything he wanted and so can Peter, they could be happy together, like a family.

 

1 WEEK LATER 

Peter was skipping his way to the lab when he almost bumped into Tony in the kitchen, ‘’Oh! Sorry, Mr. Stark, I’ve had a rough day at school and I just couldn’t wait to get out of there and hang out’’, Peter explained.

‘’Its cool kid, you want a snack before we get started’’, Tony offered with a smile.

‘’Yes, please’’. Peter said with a smile.

Tony always loved how polite Peter was, it was like the world didn’t deserve this kid. Tony gave Peter a plate of cheese and crackers with a large cup of Peter’s favorite soda. Tony was praying this would work because if there was any way he and Peter could be happy together it was Peter’s Spidey Sense that would get in there way. As Peter grabbed his cup Tony started to hold his breath, then Peter took a few gulps of his drink and Tony finally exhaled. 

After Peter emptied his plate, Tony said, ‘’ready to go’’?

‘’I don’t know’’, Peter stopped himself, ‘’I’m feeling really dizzy right’’- Before Peter could finish his sentence he lost his balance, if it wasn’t for Tony, Peter would have fallen and hit his head on the floor. Tony was then holding his unconscious child in his arms and rocking Peter to sleep. Its ok, ‘’I’m going to take care of you now’’, Tony said in a whisper.


End file.
